feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cai'min
“Hm... to unite Valm... ain't that a little big for you, miss? Aw, why not. Apricot and I will join your cause.” - Cai'min in Apricot's pre-recruitment dialogue. Cai'min is a in Fire Emblem Unity. He is the guardian of Apricot. Profile Cai'min is a strange merchant that has been travelling around the world for a majority of his life. He's got connections in high places and is quite skilled in both combat and political affairs, although he tends to not show that side of him, instead acting as a lazy oaf in public. Only a few years before Unity, a young girl named Apricot joined him, hoping to get away from the stress of her family. Since then, she's been learning how to become a merchant under his wing. Past For most of his life, Cai'min lived in Ferox. He was well known for the rambunctious personality he had, and all the mischief he got into. At some point he began to feel empty, as if he had more to learn about himself. So he chose to leave his home, going on a journey around the world. He began to become quite well known as an amazing merchant over the years; slowly gaining many friends from all over the land. At some point though, he came across a girl named Apricot, who he chose to take as an apprentice. Present Cai'min was still travelling as usual, with Apricot still tagging along. He originally planned on avoiding the war altogether, but when he encountered Valerie himself he was curious as to who this woman was, and what they were all about; plus, he wanted to see what the next leader of Valm was like. After being part of the Liberation for long enough to get a good read on her personality and motivations, he told her about his true self, and his strength. He then separated from the group during the end of Act 3, taking the role as a substitute general until Valerie could liberate the rest of Valm. Personality On the surface, Cai’min comes off as a rather strange yet lighthearted person, keeping a stupid grin on his face even while being threatened. He's able to act casual new situations whether or not they prove dangerous or even potentially fatal, and has a tendency for wandering off on his own and walking into unsafe territory. Even after all those strange manners, he is quite kind and his particularly complimentary nature easily gains him the friendship and trust of those surrounding him. However, under that act lies a complex and skilled man. On the flip side of his comical nature is a keen one, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is quite a famous merchant, and that is something that can and has been easily used on the job to his advantage. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure the survival of him and his soldiers. In-Game Supports For the full supports, see Cai'min/Supports. A+ Supports: * Apricot * Judas S Supports: * Isis Quotes For a full list of quotes, see Cai'min/Quotes. Personal Skill Roster Entry A mysterious merchant from Ferox with an unusually laid-back attitude. Although he says otherwise, it's clear that he's hiding a fair amount about himself. The most likely to laugh during near death experiences. Born February 3rd. Possible Endings Trivia